BEAST QUEST: A Little Miracle
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Tom and Elenna are ready to welcome a new hero to Avantia


**I've been a fan of Beast Quest for a few years now, and I thought it would be a good start on my FanFiction stories, I hope you like it! (Small note, this takes place, like, years after all of their Quests, so, let's say Tom is nineteen and Elenna is eighteen, 'Kay? Laters!)**

 **I give you; A Little Miracle.**

* * *

 **BEAST QUEST: A Little Miracle.**

Master Tom paced outside of the Waiting Room in King Hugo's castle, waiting for the news. He could hear the screams of his wife, Lady Elenna, on the other side of the door, making him want nothing more than to break into the room, sword in hand, ready to fight off any creature that would _**dare**_ do _**any**_ harm to his Elenna.

Sliver, Elenna's faithful wolf, stood outside the room, staring at the door intently, whimpering whenever his mistress let out another painful cry. Safe to say, they were both nervous wreaks, it has been a year since Tom and Elenna got married and life couldn't have been more perfect for them. His mind couldn't help but wonder to the time he had proposed to her.

* * *

 _ **One Year Earlier.**_

 _Tom lent against a support beam in the stables, thinking how on Earth he'd be able to tell her. They had been courting since they were thirteen, but even now, he_ _ **still**_ _can't muster up the courage to ask her a simple question! He'd honestly go on a Beast Quest then go through what he was about to do! He wondered if his father or his uncle went through this dilemma when they were about to tell_ _ **their**_ _wives!_

 _He felt a nudge on his shoulder, he turned to see Storm, his loyal stallion that helped him through as many Quests as Elenna and Silver did. Tom couldn't help but smile at his dear friend, gave him a light pat on his jet black nose. "Thanks Storm, I wish I had your confidence!" he laughed lightly, but it quickly faded, he was still scared, if this went well, then that meant that they could be together forever, settle down, maybe even start a family. But if this went wrong,_ _ **horribly**_ _wrong, then no doubt that it would be over, that she would leave him and his heart would be shattered, he'd probably never she her again! But he'd have to do it sooner or later, he can't let this go unanswered, he had to know!_

 _Storm suddenly let out a welcoming whinny, making Tom literately jump out of his thoughts, he looked up and smiled as Sliver bounded towards him, leaping on him, giving him countless licks as Tom barely managed to stay on his feet, laughing until he saw the young woman that plague his mind this very morning._

" _Hey Tom, how are you doing?" Elenna smiled sweetly, which practically gave his heart exercise, he tried to smile, but it only served in giving him away. Her smile slowly disappeared, replaced with concern, "Are you alright, are you unwell, you look a bit pale." She said, placing a hand on his cheek, making his sky-blue eyes meet her forest-green ones. Storm nudged him closer. Sliver had done the same with Elenna, causing them both to bump into each other. They both blushed a bit, stepping away from each other slightly,_

" _So… are you okay?" "Well… yes… and no." he basically berated himself on how pathetic that sounded, he rubbed the back of his head, now really,_ _ **really**_ _nervous! "Uh Elenna..?" "Yes?" "Is it alright if we talk… alone?" he asked slowly. "Of course, Sliver stay." She commanded to her animal brother. Silver sat on his hind quarters, looking up at Storm, who was looking back, and they both didn't know for sure, they could've_ _ **sworn**_ _they were smirking. They shook their heads and left the stables._

* * *

" _So what did you want to talk about?" Tom took a deep breath like he had just been in a battle with Sepron the Sea Serpent in the Western Ocean, and honestly he wished that was the case. "Well, Elenna, as you know we've been together for a long time now?" he started slowly. Her eyebrow creased, "Yes…?" "Well there's something that I really need to tell you," Elenna looked at him intently, which only made it harder for him to say what he had to say! "Well… I- uh- um well I, uh I been meaning to ask you for a while but," Elenna confused frown slowly began to brighten up, but Tom was so nervous and shuttering, that he didn't notice. "Well, I…" he was cut off when felt her hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Elenna smiling up at him, with a mischievous glint in her eye._

" _Why don't you just get the ring out and say it?" she said, now smiling knowingly. Tom's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What?! B-but… how?!" He ask, completely shocked. Elenna giggled, "I've been waiting for you to do this for a while now." She admitted sheepishly. "How did you know?" "I noticed that you were acting strange lately, I was concerned and I went to Deltic to see what was wrong, then I realized what was going on." She smiled sweetly. Tom smiled back, "So then you know, what I wanted to say?" he smirked slightly, "Just say it, as if you don't_ _ **already**_ _know the answer." She smirked back. Smiling, he took the ring out of his pocket. It was beautiful; it had a beautiful purple gem in the middle, it had lovely vine patterns on the band, it sent tears in Elenna's eyes, tears of joy, "Lady Elenna, will you be my wife?" Tom smiled, knowing the answer. She smiled back, "Yes, Master Tom, I will be you wife." If it was even humanly possible, they both smile ten times more, as Tom gently grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger, Elenna looked at the precious gem before looking back to her husband-to-be, they both smiled warmly, then Tom lent in and placed a kiss on Elenna's lips, which she gladly returned._

 _ **It was a Miracle**_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Tom could help but smile at the memory, that was in perfect detail thanks to Narga's gem. He then heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall, he turned and saw King Hugo himself, Deltic, new Wizard of Avantia since Aduro's upsetting passing, his Uncle Henry, his Aunt Maria, Elenna's Uncle Leo, even his mother, Freya was here!

"We came as soon as we heard!" the King's words were frantic. They all looked just as worried about Elenna as he was. Ever since they found out that Elenna was with child, they _all_ stayed in the palace, so they could be around for the birth, even though it was just a few months away. He'll admit, even _he,_ the _Master of the Beast_ was shocked when Elenna told him the happy news.

* * *

 _ **A Few Months Earlier.**_

 _Tom was just in his and Elenna's house, waiting for her to come home. Elenna has been feeling unwell for a few days now, and after_ _ **finally**_ _getting her to see the physician, he really wished he didn't as_ _he hoped it wasn't anything serious._

 _He heard the door open, and turned to see a star-struck Elenna, "Elenna! Are you okay, what did the physician say? Is it anything serious?!" "Tom, Tom! Calm down! I actually have some interesting news…" he took a look of confusion, "What is it?" she took a deep breath and looked really nervous, "You might want to sit down for this Tom," she gestured to the couch and sat down, with a worried Tom beside her. "Well, I'm not sick, but it is a bit serious," she trailed off, still looking nervous. This only worried Tom more, "Elenna, please tell me." He pleaded. She took another deep breath and finally looked at him. "Tom, I'm pregnant."_

 _Tom's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "C-come again?" perhaps he heard wrong. She sighed, and closed her eyes, "You heard me correct Tom, I'm with child, I missed cycle a few weeks ago, and I've been feeling sick in the morning, you're going to be a father Tom." She finally looked up to his face to see his reaction. First his expression was one of shock, but slowly his mouth curved into a smile… "This is amazing!" he shouted, practically jumping off of the couch, probably using the power of the Golden Boots, "I can't believe it! We're going to be parents! We have to tell everyone about this! I can't wait to tell Mother, Uncle Henry and Aunt Maria!" Elenna smile at his enthusiasm, but he could tell that she was still worried about something, "Hey, why the sad look?" placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him, "It's nothing, it's… just," she sighed, "What if I'm a bad mother? I never had one growing up…" "Elenna!" he nearly shouted, looking shocked with her! "You will be the most wonderful mother! And besides, I hardly had a father, remember? We'll get through this." He stated, placing a small kiss on her lips, placing a hand on her flat stomach._

" _I promise." He said, looking at her, trying to get her to look at him. Eventually, it worked and she looked up with a small smile, causing him to smile back, he then lent in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, which she quickly escalated._

 _ **Another Miracle.**_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Tom sighed at the happy memory, but he then jolted at another cry from the Waiting Room. Leo looked at everyone present, "You sure she's giving birth and not being tortured?" he asked increasingly, clearly concerned for his niece.

Deltic laughed lightly, "I don't know about-" he was cut off when Elenna started screaming bloody murder, cursing at Tom for doing this to her. "Though Lady Elenna may disagree." He said quietly, smiling slightly at Tom, who tried and failed to hide his own smile.

A few hours later, which seemed like forever to Tom, Elenna's screams of pain were replaced with the cries of the finally new-born infant. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Tom couldn't relax, not yet, not until he knew that Elenna and his child would be okay. The door opened to reveal one of the midwives, who had a smile on her face, "Master Tom?" Tom shot up from his chair, "Yes?" her smile grew wider, "Congratulations! You have a healthy little boy!" everyone let out a cheer while Tom closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. He reopened them, a question in his eyes, clouded with concern, the midwife smile knowingly, "And the Lady Elenna is fine," he let out another breath, relieved that his wife and son would be alright. "May I see them?" she smiled. "Of course, but be gentle with them." She told him sternly, he smiled and entered the room.

Tom closed the door behind him and looked at the bed to see an exhausted Elenna, holding a small bundle. When she noticed him, she smiled warmly, "Come on Tom, come see your son." She encouraged him, he smiled and stepped closer to the bed until he was next to Elenna, where he got the perfect view of his son, and he smile at the sight.

The child was currently sleeping, looking just too adorable. There was a tuft of chestnut hair on his head, he looked alot like him when he was a baby, except for the pale skin that belonged to his mother.

Elenna smiled at him, "You want to hold him?" he looked a little nervous but he steeled himself, he faced unimaginable danger when he was thirteen, he could hold an infant child, after Elenna showed him how, his little boy was now in his arms. The newly-made mother giggled at the goofy look on her husband's face, "You're a natural." She smiled softly. He smiled back, than looked back at his son, to see that he was beginning to wake up.

He opened his eyes to reveal forest-green orbs, _"Just like his mother's."_ Tom thought. The baby looked up at his father, giving him a toothless grin, which made his father smile one of his own. He looked back to his exhausted wife, "What are we going to name him?" he was surprised when she smiled sadly, "I was thinking, maybe… Peter." Tom's eyes widened a bit, Elenna hardly mentioned her parents, so it was surprising that she was naming her son after her father, he smiled.

"That's perfect," she smiled back, delighted that he liked the name, he looked back at his son, "Welcome to the world, my Peter." He kissed his son's forehead, than handed him back to his mother, who smiled at their little bundle of joy.

 **Their Little Miracle.**

* * *

 **So yeah! I hope you enjoyed my first FanFic, I'll try to wright more as much as I can, but I can't make promises, I hope to see you soon, please review, and (though I don't know why people say this), I do not own Beast Quest, it clearly belongs to Adam Blade! I'll see you in my next story!**

 **B-Bye!  
**


End file.
